Time
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Porque, ahí, luego de caer del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba al duro piso, y estando a dos escasos centímetros de los labios entreabiertos del rubio, Sasuke realmente creyó que podría decirselo.


Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto. Simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo en mi carpeta de fics y pense ¿porque no publicarlo? La historia en si no tiene ningun sentido, asi como la mayoria de lo que escribo. Si quieren dejar comentario, son libres de hacerlo. Pero por favor ahorrenselos si son banshing contra Sakura o Hinata. Los comentarios de ese tipo me parecen algo muy infantil y un desperdicio de palabras.

Ahhh, y si tienen tiempo pasense por mi otra historia que no tiene ninguna sentido y que es una patada en los huevos a la moral y completamente PWP? Last Friday Night, en donde como aqui me desago de mi Sasunaru 4ever y exploro nuevos horizontes xD.

* * *

Time

.

.

.

Si la advertencia del "hombre del tiempo", durante el desayuno, no hubiera bastado; la verdad era que con solo haber observado con detenimiento las espesas nubes oscuras cerniéndose sobre el azul cielo, esa mañana, habría advertido la tormenta que se estaba por desatar en la ciudad. Aunque no es como si esos noticieros climáticos fueran cien por ciento seguros, pero nada le costaba ser más precavido. Ser más precavidos.

_Estúpido clima_

–Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de quejarte, _usuratonkachi_.

– ¡No lo estoy haciendo_, teme_!

Tomó uno de los cojines del sillón, en el cual se encontraba desparramado de forma nada elegante, tirándolo hacia la otra esquina de la sala. Era una pena que Sasuke tuviera tan buenos reflejos, porque de no haber sido ese el caso, su proyectil improvisado se habría estampado en su bonita cara.

–Infantil –dijo Sasuke, respondiendo a la agresión del otro. Se paso los dedos por su cabello negro, tratando reunir paciencia para soportar otras 3 o 4 horas mas con el chico rubio que tenía en enfrente. Sí, Naruto era su mejor amigo –con derechos, algunas veces–, pero eso no significaba que le aguantara todo el tiempo.

–Por lo menos no fui yo quien olvido los celulares en el carro _'ttebayo_ –contraatacó.

–Pero sí te olvidaste que la llave estaba en la casaca que dejaste en casa de mis padres, _dobe_.

–Sí tú fuiste el que las puso ahí, _dattebayo_. ¡Cómo iba a saber que tú no las tenias cuando entramos!

Ignoro las palabras del otro. De nada servía buscar un culpable, porque era obvio que la culpa la tenía Naruto. Después de todo el departamento era del rubio, así como el carro en el cual habían llegado. Miro hacia el reloj de la mesa de estar. Dos de la madrugada, a estas horas ninguno de sus "amigos" estaría lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de su ausencia en la fiesta de Ino.

Naruto, por su parte, trataba de pensar cuanto se demoraría el club de fans de otro chico en advertir su ausencia. Sakura, a pesar de no formar parte de ese grupo, era amiga de ambos y sabia que ella si lo notaria; y Hinata…

–Hina-chan debe estar preocupada por ti... –el azabache tuvo que mirar a su acompañante para constatar que había sido él quien había hablado y no simplemente una de esas alucinaciones, muy comunes es él, llamada consciencia.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó solo para seguirle la conversación.

– ¿Por qué más? Es tu novia, es obvio que se preocupe si desapareces de la nada –menciono como si fuera obvia la respuesta–, después de todo no le dijimos a nadie que vendríamos a mi departamento a recoger el regalo de mi prima.

–Nosotros no somos nada, solo es un estúpido compromiso entre familias, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces –le miró fijamente, para luego agregar con molestia que a duras penas logro controlar– Es lo mismo que lo tuyo con Sakura.

Naruto ni se inmuto por la comparación entre las dos situaciones, era verdad después de todo; sin embargo había algo en lo que se diferenciaban. Él no se acostaba con la joven de mechas rosadas, a diferencia de Sasuke que en más de una oportunidad se había llevado a la cama a la Hyuuga. Y no solo a ella, aunque no podía decir mucho sobre el harem de azabache porque el también estaba incluido en el grupo muchas veces.

–Esto es de lo peor, '_ttebayo_.

Maldita la hora en que el clima empeoró, porque si solo se tratara de un poco de lluvia, todo seria genial; pero no, porque también debían haber truenos y relámpagos, y no sabía cuál de ellos había causado el cortocircuito del sistema eléctrico de su edificio. Si era malo quedarse atrapado solo en su departamento, peor era quedarse atrapado con el Uchiha –y a la mierda las muchas chicas y chicos que pudieran discrepar con él-.

–Nadie pidió que aclararas lo obvio –acotó fastidiado el azabache – Y recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras de quejarte.

–Muérete.

–Opino lo mismo.

–…

–…

–Aghhh! No puedo creer que hasta la red haya caído _'ttebayo_.

–Lo dices como si tuvieras tu laptop aquí.

–Por supuesto que la ten-

–Está en mi departamento.

–Mierda.

–…

–…

Sasuke, en su aburrimiento, decidió que ya metidos en esa situación, no había nada de malo aprovecharla de alguna forma. Miró al rubio, de esa forma felina y descarada que era tan propia de él. Un nuevo cojin fue lanzado hacia su cara.

– ¡Sera mejor que dejes de pensar guarradas, _dattebayo_!

Sasuke bufo, molesto por ser descubierto en su plan.

–Como si estuviera tan urgido como para…

–Atrévete a terminar esa oración y vas a ver lo bien que puedo conducir tu auto.

La mirada del de mechas negras fue de clara advertencia. Al parecer aun no olvidaba lo de su anterior deportivo negro.

Mejor.

Sasuke se decidió a ignorarlo y el no iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo. Se levanto del sillón, caminado en dirección a la cocina, en donde su objetivo era el frigorífico. Le había dado sed. Su fastidio aumento cuando se dio cuenta que la gaseosa se había terminado y solo quedaba esa agua rara que gustaba comprar el azabache. Tomo dos botellas y regreso a la sala.

– Ten –le ofreció la bebida al otro. No porque quisiera, sino porque no vaya ser después acusado de mal anfitrión. Aun recordaba la reprimenda de su madre.

El moreno miro la botella que era extendida hacia él, tomándola. Naruto estaba a punto de retroceder, para regresar a su sitio, pero su torpeza –que solo se presentaba en las peores situaciones– le hizo tropezarse con la pata de la mesita que estaba en medio de los dos sillones. Sasuke reaccionó por instinto, tratando de evitar que el chico se estrellara contra el piso. Pero al pararse rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio.

La situación era estúpida y casi parecía sacada de un shojo manga cursi y cliché.

Naruto le miró como si no lo hiciera y se sintió nervioso.

Porque, ahí, luego de caer del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba al duro piso (la alfombra no era tan gruesa como para no seguir sintiendo la dureza del piso), y estando a dos escasos centímetros de los labios entreabiertos del rubio, Sasuke realmente creyó que podría decírselo.

Decirle todo.

Aunque "todo" para Sasuke no fuera realmente todo.

Decirle lo que le hacía sentir desde hace años –el cual no tenia nombre porque no deseaba dárselo-, decirle lo mucho que era para el que hubiera aceptado ser su amigo ese primer día en parvulario, decirle lo que había significado ese primer beso en la azotea del instituto, decirle "todo".

Decirle…

–Eres un torpe, _dobe_. –mientras lo empujaba a un lado para levantarse.

Y calló. Calló como muchas veces antes a esa lo hizo. Y Naruto, que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, volvió a quedarse con las ganas de escucharlo.

–Tú también, _teme._

Sasuke fijo su oscura mirada en él, escrutándolo despacio. Naruto era su mejor amigo-con derechos, algunas veces- y así estaba bien. El no arruinaría la estable amistad que tenia con el rubio por estúpidos sentimientos que no tenían nombre, porque no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselos.

Y el silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación, solo roto por los relámpagos, afuera.

.

Hinata había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando se despertó esa mañana. Al principio creyó que era por la tormenta, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Se encontraba sentada en una de las pocas sillas dispersas al borde del gran jardín de la casa de Ino. Sus compañeros de la universidad, así como varios a quienes no conocía, estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música en todos los lugares posibles. Las luces de colores estaban en todas las esquinas y de verdad que ya no sabía si la música o la tormenta hacían más ruido.

Dejo le vaso de jugo que había estado bebiendo sobre la mesita a su lado. Observo a todos los presentes, buscando inconscientemente a uno en especial. Al no encontrarlo se dio cuenta que algo iba realmente mal. Porque el que ni Naruto_-kun_ ni Sasuke_-san_ estuvieran ahí no le gustaba nada

Sakura, apoyada en uno de los arboles al otro lado del jardín, la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de voltear el rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ella también estaba preocupada.

El modo de vibrador en su celular le alerto de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_Hina-chan, nos quedamos atrapados con el teme_

_en mi departamento a causa de un estúpido fallo de luz. ¬¬ _

_Pero logre escapar! Llegamos en unos minutos. _

_Dile a Ino que su regalo aun sigue intacto xD"_

Termino de leer y estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Sakura acerco su rostro al de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera leer sus labios sin ningún problema

_Sasuke es un idiota_

Hinata pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaración importante: Seguro se estarán preguntando: "¿Y qué tiene que ver que el cortocircuito con haber quedado atrapados? No podían girar el pomo de la puerta simplemente?"

Si no lo han hecho, tal vez entendieron o no se dieron cuenta lo ilógico que suena eso desde el punto de vista de las personas con puertas normales (incluida yo). Como sabrán ahora, en el mundo tan tecnológico en que vivimos, las puertas eléctricas son cosa normal de los centros comerciales, bancos, algunos hoteles de lujo, etc. Bueno, el departamento de Naruto tiene una puerta con este sistema, así que si se va la luz no hay forma de poder abrirla utilizando el panel eléctrico. Entonces… como "escaparon", pues la abrieron manualmente =) Por esto Sasuke menciona las llaves que Naruto olvido, estas son para poder abrirla manualmente; así que sin las llaves, tuvieron que forzar la cerradura. Lo bueno es que lo lograron ^^

Nos vemos cuando pueda lograr reunir la suficiente inspiración para actualizar alguna de las historias que tengo es espera.

Cuídense


End file.
